


Cat Nap

by kyasuu



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, yaten is an idiot and natalie deals with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: Natalie carries Yaten.





	Cat Nap

Natalie’s honestly got no reaction beyond an exasperated sigh when she sees her partner passed out at the breakfast table; there’s a festival coming up, and despite her best efforts to remind him to sleep at normal hours, he clearly hasn’t taken that advice. The others, probably aware of his habits by now, haven’t disturbed him either. She gives them a wave to greet them before turning her attention to Yaten. 

“Ya _ ten _ ,” she calls, shaking his shoulder roughly and getting a muffled mumble out of him. “Eat yer breakfast and sleep somewhere better. Yer gonna get a crick in yer neck if ya sleep here and I don’t wanna hear ya complain.”

“Don’t wanna…”

“Ya can’t festival plan if yer dead on yer feet, dumbass.” Natalie doesn’t know whether to be exasperated or amused when that successfully wakes him up enough to sit up. For all that Yaten’s her mentor, she sure does feel like she’s the one taking care of him half the time instead of the other way around. “Breakfast. Eat it.”

She sits down to eat her own breakfast as Yaten does the same obediently, albeit sluggishly, and keeping an eye on him just so he doesn’t fall face first in it. He’s surprisingly awake, though, and manages to make it through pretty fast. 

“Thanks for the meal,” he says, as custom, and stands up. Before he can walk too far, Natalie grabs the back of his yukata, preventing him from walking off too far. 

“Where do ya think yer goin’?” she asks, knowing full well he’s probably going to go back to working on the festival. As lazy as he is about literally everything else, he’s the complete polar opposite when it involves festivals. Natalie’s pretty sure he’d die of overwork if nobody stepped in. 

Busted, Yaten just huffs. “Fine, fine, I’ll go to sleep,” he mutters, mutinous. He goes completely boneless on Natalie, flopping on her, and she grunts a little at the sudden additional weight. He’s only a few centimeters taller than she is and is pretty light all things considered, but he’s still a grown man, even if he doesn’t act it. “Carry me…”

Natalie is tempted to just pick him up and throw him—she’s fully capable of that, and has done it before—but she thinks they’re causing enough of a scene as it is, even if she can see a fire breaking out on the other end of the dining hall. “Alright, ya big baby.”

She scoops him up without too much difficulty, ignoring the startled looks shot her way, and heads out of the hall. He settles down with a contented noise, burying his nose in her shoulder. Carrying Yaten is sort of like carrying a very large cat, in a way; the idiot is lucky she likes cats. 

When Natalie reaches her room, she realizes Yaten’s fallen asleep, breathing steady against her neck. She allows herself a small, fond smile as she works her door open, setting Yaten down on her bed. His room’s right next door, but seeing as they usually share, it doesn’t really matter whose bed they’re in. 

Pulling the covers over him, Natalie cards her fingers through his hair once before pulling away to leave. There’s still a festival to plan, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaten is adorable is all I can say to defend myself


End file.
